


It's Fall, Y'all

by just_plain_fanfics



Series: Tumblr Drabble Prompts [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: LMAO, M/M, WHIPPED BOY, anyways have this mess, cute boyz, fic drabble prompts, its kinda early for halloween but idc, keith doesnt like some things but if its for lance he'll do anythign, theyre in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 08:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12104700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_plain_fanfics/pseuds/just_plain_fanfics
Summary: "Lance." Keith's voice was warning, one of his eyebrows raised dangerously. His boyfriend looks back at him sheepishly. The desk next to him is a mess, a sewing machine set up with threads hanging from it and papers all  over everywhere else. Fabric is draped over the chair, and a few pens are scattered around on the floor. What the fuck could Lance be doing in the middle of the night in October. Keith clenches his jaw, breathing in and out once before speaking again."What is this?""Er, well, you see. I was just, uh, fooling around! Yeah! Nothing going on here, just me, fooling around with a sewing machine at 1 in the morning! You can go back to bed now!" Lance is a terrible liar, and he knows it. Keith knows it too, and he sees through the poorly put together lie in a matter a seconds."Lance, I know that's not the case." He takes a step closer, and Lance takes one back. Lance suddenly lunges across the desk, grabbing a few papers and clutching them so his chest, his face pale. Keith sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose."Okay, whatever. Just, please go to bed and do what ever this," he motions to the mess next to Lance, "in the morning."





	It's Fall, Y'all

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! here's a fic i wrote for the drabble prompts!! i hope y'all like it :)

"Lance." Keith's voice was warning, one of his eyebrows raised dangerously. His boyfriend, the man in question, looks back at him sheepishly. He holds a piece of fabric in his hands, unfinished with some string hanging from it. The desk next to him is a mess, a sewing machine set up with threads hanging from it and papers all over everywhere else. Fabric is draped over the chair, and a few pens are scattered around on the floor. What the fuck could Lance be doing in the middle of the night in October. He gets that they have the week off of school, but that doesn't mean Lance can fuck up his sleep schedule any more than it already is. Keith clenches his jaw, breathing in and out once before speaking again. 

"What is this?"

"Er, well, you see. I was just, uh, fooling around! Yeah! Nothing going on here, just me, fooling around with a sewing machine at 1 in the morning! You can go back to bed now!" Lance is a terrible liar, and he knows it. Keith knows it too, and he sees through the poorly put together lie in a matter a seconds. 

"Lance, I know that's not the case." He takes a step closer, and Lance takes one back. Lance suddenly lunges across the desk, grabbing a few papers and clutching them so his chest, his face pale. Keith sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. He sighs again, dropping his hand back down to his side. 

"Okay, whatever. Just, please go to bed and do what ever this," he motions to the mess next to Lance, "in the morning." 

"Sure! Okay! Great, just let me clean up and I'll be in bed in a minute!" Lance nods, and Keith wonders for a moment if he should make Lance sleep on the couch. No, he won't be that mean. Lance needs to sleep, especially with how much stress is put on him by college. Sighing, Keith turns and exits the room, going back to the bedroom. 

He slips into bed, pulling the covers up and shivering. He lets himself sink into the mattress, tension seeping out of his body. It's been a long day, for both of them. Keith is way over tired, with too many unfinished projects to hand in and texts to read. Sighing, Keith plays with the blankets, fiddling with the hem. He has no idea what Lance was doing, but right now? He couldn't care less. 

In a matter of minutes Lance is crawling in next to him, pressing up against Keith's back like a living heater. Keith hums slightly, moving his arm a bit so Lance can loop his arms around Keith's middle. It's a piece offering in a way, something to show Lance that he isn't really upset, he's just tired. They both are. Lance huffs a breath, pressing a kiss to Keith's shoulder before squeezing his a little bit tighter. Keith hears his breathing even out, and knows Lance has finally fallen asleep. He falls asleep not long afterwards, dead to the world until he wakes again in the morning. 

 

When he does wake up, it's much later. Keith can tell, the other side of the bed is cold and the warm October daylight is streaming through the navy curtains. He takes a glance at the clock, trying to make sense of the little red lines dancing before his eyes. Eventually he makes out the numbers, reading the time as eleven in the morning. Wow, he really did sleep in. Keith wonders where Lance is, why he hasn't woken Keith up yet. Last night comes back to him and he sits up slowly. 

That's right. The fabric, the sheets Lance was holding. What is he planning this time? Keith sighs, unsure as to if he should be worried or not. He grudgingly pulls himself out of bed, pushing off the covers and treading silently into the kitchen. Lance isn't there either. 

Tiptoeing silently, Keith makes his way into the spare room he had found Lance in last night. Standing by the door and peering into the low lighting, Keith can barely make out Lance's figure. He really needs to put on some glasses, but he doesn't want to go back to the bedroom to get them. 

What is Lance doing in there? Keith looks closer, stepping into the room as quietly as possible. Lance doesn't turn around so Keith figures he's good. He gets closer and closer, eventually close enough to see things under the light of the desk lamp. A sketch. A sketch, of a mini Keith in a skirt. A...., costume? Keith flushes, why did Lance choose a skirt?! It must be a witch costume from the hat and broom sketched out on the page, but seriously? Not all witches have to wear dresses! Keith must have made some sort of sound, because Lance whirls around, a panicked expression on his face. 

"So... wanna tell what this is about?" Keith gives Lance a look, and Lance wilts. He tries to save it with a smile, trying to trick Keith with some very fake enthusiasm. 

"Babe! You're awake! Look at that!" His voice cracks, and he bites his lip. Keith hates himself for thinking about how sexy that was, and forces himself to think about the matter at hand. 

"Lance." Lance whines, but he doesn't say anything. Instead, he holds out the sketch Keith had seen earlier, along with another one. Keith takes it from him, eyeing him warily before looking down at the drawings. The same as before, there's the red witch costume that's drawn on a figure that looks suspiciously like Keith. The second piece of paper has a similar drawing, but this time of someone with short hair, in a blue witch costume. Oh. It's Lance, and they're partner costumes. For Halloween. Which is in a few weeks or so. Oh, that makes way more sense. 

"Are we a little too old for 'trick or treating'?" Keith looks up at Lance, his gaze finally leaving the papers. Lance's face scrunches up in confusion for a moment before breaking into a huge grin. Keith almost smiles himself, watching how happy Lance looks. He takes the papers back from Keith, setting them on the desk. 

"Not trick or treating, I'm afraid. But, 'Llura is throwing a Halloween party so..." Lance trails off, his eyes shifting to settle on the dress sitting on the chair. He plays with his hands a bit, nervously shifting from foot to foot. "Will you... go with me? In these costumes? I really did try my best on them."

"Sure, Lance." Keith watches as Lance's face lights up, his eyes shine with glee as he picks up the nearly-finished dress and holds it up for Keith to see. Even if Keith isn't too sure about this, it's worth it to see the look of excitement on Lance's face.

"Will you try it on right now? I wanna make sure I got the sizes right!" Keith sighs, he had thought the question would come, but he literally just woke up. He's not quite ready to deal with this yet.

"Let me take a shower first, and then I expect coffee and some form of breakfast when I get out. I literally just woke up." Keith turns away, not waiting to see what Lance says. He feels disgusting, he needs a shower and caffeine to start the day. 

"Sure! I'll put the coffee on and make some pancakes!" Lance scurries to the kitchen, smiling all the while. Keith thinks he heard Lance humming as he walked past the kitchen to the bathroom, but he can't be sure. His boyfriend's happy mood has hit him too, and he finds himself smiling as he massages the shampoo into his hair. Dressing up might not be his favourite thing to do, but for Lance, it's definitely worth it. 

He finishes up his shower quickly, towel drying his hair before wrapping the same towel around his waist and heading out into the kitchen. He knows how Lance will react, but he honestly wants to see Lance squirm right now. Smirking, Keith enters the kitchen and makes a show of sitting down onto one of the bar stools, winking at Lance as he pours their coffee. 

"Keith! That's not playing fair!" Lance whines, and Keith sees him gulp. Keith can also see the way Lance's eyes travel down his abs, but strangely enough he doesn't feel the slightest bit self-conscious. He knows what he's doing to Lance, and he's proud. This is part of the reason he feigns ignorance when he shoots back a response. 

"What? I don't know what you're talking about, Lance. Let's just eat so I can try on that dress for you, hm?" Keith blinks innocently, watching as Lance turns red and places a plate of pancakes in front of him. He takes a sip of his coffee, making a big show of sighing when he swallows. Lance lets out a high pitched whine, and Keith winks at him. 

It doesn't take him long to finish his breakfast, he was hungry after all. He downs the rest of his coffee, the second cup he's had, and places the mug on the counter with the other dishes. He knows he should put them in the dishwasher, like Lance always asks, but he doesn't, just to piss off his boyfriend. 

"Hey Lance, I'll try it on now, if you want." Lance nods without saying anything, handing Keith a bundle of clothes. He catches the hat when Lance tosses it to him, and then Keith disappears into the bathroom. He can do this. He'll do it for Lance. Keith nods, dropping the towel and unfolding the clothes. 

 

Keith steps out of the bathroom, dressed in the extremely short skirt, with the floppy hat hanging over his eyes more than his hair usually does. He had tied his hair back as Lance had requested, the red ribbon matching the one around the witches hat that he wears. His tights too, have red ribbons, and Keith senses a running theme in the outfit. Groaning, he steps into the spare room for Lance to see him.

 _“Have I mentioned, I fucking hate Halloween.”_ Keith clenches his jaw, grinding his teeth as Lance turns to look at him. He's so embarrassed, letting Lance's blue eyes roam over his outfit. He suddenly feels naked, which is silly because Lance has seen his body many, many times before. Shaking off those thoughts, he looks forwards, opening his arms a bit so Lance can see the entire thing. 

"Oh my god." Keith's eyes snap back up at Lance's voice, meeting Lance's gaze before falling to the side again. Lance rushes forwards, reaching out and pulling on the hat gently before turning to the skirt. "Babe. Babe, you look amazing, oh my god."

Keith makes a strangled humming sound, turning away and hoping that Lance isn't paying attention to the blush on his cheeks. He can't help that he likes the praise, anyone would, really. He's not entirely sure what to say, so he doesn't say anything at all. Thankfully, Lance starts talking again. 

"Of course I knew you'd look great, because when do you not, but seriously, this is amazing. We're totally going to be the cutest couple at the party." Lance meets his eyes and grins, dropping the part of the skirt he was holding and taking Keith's hands instead. 

"Are you sure? You know Shiro and Matt are gonna be there too, right?" Keith raises an eyebrow at Lance, smirking. Lance laughs, patting Keith's chest. 

"Trust me, as cute as those two are, we're definitely cuter." Lance smiles at Keith, and Keith smiles back. He doesn't say it, but he thinks Lance is right. Or at least, Lance is cuter. 

"Alright, well. Let me get changed out of this, and then I need some more coffee." Keith tugs the witch hat off, handing it back to Lance. Lance frowns at him.

"You've already had two cups, Keith." Lance shakes his head, and Keith chuckles. 

He reaches forwards, not thinking as he pulls Lance down for a kiss. Their noses bump a bit, they were at an awkward angle, but they both melt into it right away. Keith feels lance hum, and he smiles into the kiss, pulling Lance closer and wrapping his arms around Lance's neck. Honestly, he might not like Halloween too much, but for Lance, Keith thinks he can do pretty much anything.


End file.
